1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package with improved security, which does not require a customizing of a test equipment, a semiconductor memory module, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional semiconductor packages include external connection terminals for testing that is provided for convenience to manufacturers. Currently, semiconductor packages have a lot of room for improvement in terms of security of information and simplification of a test equipment.